The Day She Found Herself Sailing
by TheMarauderBandit
Summary: Naomi Hergert is your normal Pirates of the Caribbean fan, but when she's pitched off the side of a boat, she finds herself caught up in the adventure of Jack. Slight romance between Jack and OC. Rated T for mild language.


_Hey guys! I have become re-addicted POTC and therefore have been at work for a while at writing. This is the first in what I hope to be a four "novel" series. Don't expect too many chapters for this one. I did just start this chapter earlier today (as in at one this morning). So I did finish JUST now and it has not been edited (other then me) and because I'm too lazy to get a beta, this story will not be beta-ed. If you see a mistake I would appreciate it if you (kindly) pointed it out to me and I will glady and quickly fix it. Thank you :) I'm sorry for the slow (and frankly boring start), but I had to set the background, I can't exactly just jump right into the plot, haha :) Good night!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize._

_Character WILL be slightly AU_

_Buon Divertimento ;)_

_~Bandit_

* * *

><p>The Day She Found Herself Sailing<p>

Chapter 1

The screen displayed pirates thrusting swords at one another, the kind of action to enthrall even the simplest of audience. Yet it's audience; Naomi Hergert held the remote limply, unimpressed by the facade, for she had woken up from the most amazing dream. She sighed and stretched, yawning loudly, trying to remember the brilliant meadows and the streams that curved their way along the grassy plains. She leaned forward in her leather chair, pulling her thin legs into a difficult pretzel position. She glanced around the room groggily, trying to figure where she was.

She sighed and remembered the events from the previous night. Her parents had left on a business trip a week before, leaving the seventeen-year-old alone. She'd stayed up all night, watching a marathon of Pirates of the Caribbean, her longest obsession yet.

Naomi quickly dug out the remote from the pile of extra blankets, popcorn, and wrappers of all sorts, and paused the movie. It took her only a few seconds to recognize the scene. It was towards the end of the first movie, Curse of the Black Pearl, where Barbossa and Jack were battling it out in the gold-filled-cave. Judging by the fact that Elizabeth, her least favorite character of the series, had not yet arrived, Barbossa didn't know Jack was at the current time, immortal. She paused as she studied the odd look on Jack's face. She squinted once more, and stood up.

The teenager scrambled around her kitchen, desperate to find all the necessary ingredients for coffee before she passed out on the cold tile floor. She waited patiently, forgetting she had the remote in her hand until she had the sudden urge to press the play button. She watched with deceiving intent as the swords clanged, filling the house with metallic sound, and Barbissa spat gruesome comments at Jack. Jack, not in any way stranger to insults, replying in his famous witty fashion.

The scene changed to Will and Elizabeth, and Naomi scowled with frustration, and rewound back to the scene including Jack and Barbossa. She paused it and remembered the newest edition to the series, On Stranger Tides. She was impressed by the action and the overall thought put into it. And she quite admired the odd "relationship, for lack of better word, Jack and Barbossa had shared. She pursed her lips, but her strategic thoughts were interrupted by the faint beeping of the old coffe machine behind her. She reached up the the top shelf of her kitchen and grabbed a random black mug. She poured herself a cup, adding milk and sugar.

She sipped it without a second thought, eager to taste the delicous caffeine, and resulted in having her tongue burned. She cursed at the pain and blew on it, waiting impatiently for the hot liquid to cool down. It was then that she figured she'd look out the window. She pulled back the yellow curtains and glanced out the small window located above the gleaming sink. The brightness blinded her momentarily, so she squinted her eyes, arriving at the face that it was daytime outside her temporary Pirates of the Caribbean lair. A thick fog covered her view of the sloshing ocean that lay just next to her house.

'I suppose someone's Aztec gold is calling,' Naomi thought with an amused grin, chuckling over her own joke. She was stopped short of her amusement when her phone started to blare. She set her mug down as she glared at the ancient black thing laying on the granite countertop. She quickly picked up the phone as it continued the catchy tune.

"Hello?" Naomi replied in a suprisingly hoarse tone. She cleared her throat. "Hello?"

"Hey girly," a voice at the other end. Naomi recognized the high trill of a voice to be her best friend, Cathy Funston's. "My dad's taking me out on his boat. Wanna come? He says it's alright."

"In this weather?" Naomi replied incrediously, seeing as the fog was worsening, causing an almost white wall of the stuff.

"It's fine, my dad said it'll clear up by the time we're far enough out in the sea for it to matter," Naomi could almost imagine Cathy smirking on the other end as she replied with her usual certainty.

"Well if you insist," Naomi's voice dripped with fake disappointment.

Cathy chuckled, "Just hurry up and get here! I'll see you in twenty?"

"Sure," Naomi yawned and closed the phone shut with a snap. She downed the now-cool coffee and sprinted upstairs with as must energy she could muster from her current fatigue.

She wandered into her room, giddy from the caffeine. The first thing she noticed was the Captain Jack Sparrow hat and wig, dreadlocks and all, she'd gotten in Disneyland when she was thirteen, two years after her obsession had started. She smiled wistfully and gazed around her Jack Sparrow poster-covered walls. She'd even painted a skull and crossbone sign, identical to the one from the movies, on the wall next to her bed in black and silver nailpolish.

Naomi strutted to her bathroom, which was actually in her room and brushed her tangled, popcorn-filled locks of greasy hair. She pulled the greasy mop into a loose ponytail, too lazy to actually take a shower. It was then that she noticed the necklace that sat by the sink, long forgotten. She picked up the thick black braclet and ran her fingers sentimentally along the white words, which spelled "I skull Jack Sparrow", actually meant to be read, "I heart Jack Sparrow". She then picked up the braclet, a silver chain with a large red heart with a black X on it. She opened the heart locket, which held a picture of Jack Sparrow. She smiled as she considered putting the acessories on, but decided not to. Maybe another day.

She dressed quickly and in absence of not taking a shower, quickly sprayed on a heavy, attractive smelling perfume titled "Wonderland". She raced downstairs, her right hand pulling on the rail, making a squeaking sound that made her smile. She climbed into her bright yellow slugbug, and took a look at her fantastic, large beach home, not knowing she wouldn't see again for a very long time.

The slugbug raced across the paved roads as the owner inside it listened to nothing other then soundtracks from the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Naomi arrived at Cathy's house and was welcomed into the house my her mother, who smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Naomi, dear, it's been such a long, long time. Wow, have you grown," Cathy's mother rambled on about how she could remember the first time she'd seen Naomi, in the fourth grade, when she'd first met Cathy, and how now she was going to college in a few years. Naomi didn't take the time to listen, no matter how much she respected the women before her, she couldn't help her ADHD. She marveled at how long it'd been since she had last seen Cathy's mom. Mrs. Funston had a major back problem, so it was rare seeing her out of bed on the days when she wasn't working in the ER.

"Mom, could you stop now? Just because I've known the girl for seven years doesn't mean you can't still scare her off," Cathy called as she raced down the stairs, her glossy red hair swinging off her shoulder as she landed with cat-like on the floor from where she'd jumped from the top of the stairs.

"Cat you know I don't like you doing that!" Mrs. Funston turned on her daughter, prepared to give her a proper scolding.

"Calm down, mom," Cathy smirked, but still gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and embraced Naomi, and led her inside.

A pained expression crossed Mrs. Funston's face for a moment, then passed. "Cat, dear, how about I just make you three lunch for the trip and then head up to bed? Will that be alright?"

"Sounds fine," Cathy shrugged, a blank expression consuming her face.

* * *

><p>Naomi shivered from the fog, despite the thick jacket she'd borrowed from Cathy's house that covered her.<p>

"Hey girls, how about we pull in for the day? The fog doesn't seem to be clearing and it's certainly not getting any warmer." Cathy's dad called from the wheel of the small ship they were riding in.

Cathy stopped, mid-sentence of a rant about how Twilight was better then Pirates of the Caribbean. Naomi had a smirk planted on her face, which clearly said she wasn't believing a word of anything Cathy was saying. "Sounds fine dad!" Cathy shouted over the sudden strong winds and loud sloshing of the sea water as small waved splashed onto the deck where Cathy and Naomi were sitting.

Naomi gasped as a wave of water reached up and splashed over her, giving her the feeling that a cold, wet hand had grabbed the back of her neck. She scampered over to her lanky friend with a sudden burst of energy.

"Geez Nay, it's alright," Cathy chuckled as she pushed her friend off her. But Naomi was certain it wasn't alright.

Another wave was pitched over the side of the boat and Naomi slide across the wooden deck, spluttering out sea water. Masses of waves were now falling over the side without hesitation as the wind picked up. Somehow Naomi found herself by the edge. She tried to regain her balance, but another waved splashed over her, pulled her over the edge. She screamed with all her might and held onto the edge like there was no tomorrow.

Naomi faintly heard Cathy screaming at her from the boat, and then she saw her friend's freckle-covered face appear of the edge. She took hold of her hands, put she was covered in sea-water, and her grip was slippery. She found her hands were shaking from the bone-chilling feeling of the stormy sea-water and of fright. What if she would never see her parents again? Or her cat, Marlena? She cried out in alarm as another wave grabbed at her, pulling her from her friend's grasp. She screamed once more as she fell into the raging seawater below her. Just before she hit the churning surface she heard a desperate moan.

She was pulled under and her life vest was torn from her by an invisible force. She flailed wildly, attempting to escape the tight grip the water had on her. She took a last glance at the green water around her, before something hard hit her head. Brightly colored skulls and crossbones swam around her head before she blacked out, and on a last glance, she thought she saw the bottem of a pirate ship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the pathetic ending, but as I said I finished just now, at three in the morning, I'm slightly frazzled and I have a massive headache. So thanks for reading! A review would be appreciated! I love reading them :)**


End file.
